This invention relates to arrangements for supplying fuel and electric power to a plurality of fuel injection valves in an internal combustion engine.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 40 02 393 discloses an arrangement for supplying fuel and electric power to a plurality of fuel injection valves in which all of the hydraulic connections and all of the electrical connections can be made between a distributor rail and all of the injection valves associated with the distributor rail by a single assembly motion of the distributor rail. In contrast, the oblique orientation of conventional arrangements of the injection valve components of the electrical plug connections with respect to the longitudinal axes of the fuel injection valves, and hence also with respect to the alignment of the hydraulic couplings, requires a first assembly motion of the distributor rail for simultaneous connection of the hydraulic couplings and then, for each injection valve, an individual assembly operation to make the electrical plug connections.
During the operation of an internal combustion engine provided with this arrangement, relative vibrations occur between the individual injection valves and the distributor rail, which can, in the absence of special precautions, result in frictional motions between the distributor rail and the injection valve components of the electrical plug connections, and hence premature wear of the plug connections. To counteract this in the prior art arrangements, the distributor rail components of the electrical plug connections are supported on the distributor rail with play, so that they are able, together with the corresponding injection valve components of the plug connections, to move relative to the distributor rail.
In the above-mentioned prior art arrangements, the distributor rail components of all of the plug connections are permanent components of the distributor rail. Consequently, if only one of these components is damaged, the entire distributor rail including the distributor rail components of all of the plug connections must be replaced.